DESCRIPTION: This application focuses on vesicular sorting and the involvement of GM1 gangliosides in the cholera toxin-enterocyte interaction. The project is of some interest and the proposed studies should generate new information. The applicant is an outstanding candidate for further training and the project itself should provide an excellent vehicle for her training. The research environment is good, although a concern is that the mentor is training several post-doctoral candidates at the same time and many of them are on multi-authored papers. The concern is that this trainee have a unique area that she can be associated with following this training. Overall, this is an excellent to outstanding proposal.